


And I Like It That Way

by angelgazing



Category: Bandom, My Chemical Romance
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-02-11
Updated: 2010-02-11
Packaged: 2017-10-07 04:16:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 253
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/61330
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelgazing/pseuds/angelgazing
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Frank/Gerard, it always rains when Frank is in L.A.</p>
            </blockquote>





	And I Like It That Way

Frank laughs, sharp/loud/scared, and too big, like he's trying to make it take up all the room he doesn't, and all the space between them. He lights a cigarette to keep his fingers from doing anything else, and shivers, violently, because of course, of _course_, it's raining again.

His duffle is heavy, and Gerard's got a cereal bowl of pink milk in his hand, that's dripping onto the welcome mat, and all Frank can do his shrug with the shoulder that isn't weighed down.

"Well," Gee says, fucking finally, shivering in his old-man-red-silk-monogrammed pajama shirt and paint-smeared black jeans with the knees ripped out. He bounces up to his toes in his fuzzy skeleton socks, and then rocks back down to his heels. "I should've known when I heard the thunder," he says, and smiles like maybe he can't help it.

Frank smiles back, just cause he can't do anything but. His coat is dripping just from the jog from the rental to Gerard's front porch steps. There's red streaked on Gee's thighs, from where he wiped his fingertips without thinking, and Frank just—"Well," he says and shrugs again, and keeps right on smiling around his cigarette. "Fuck, yeah, obviously."

"I'm just calling you next time there's a draught." Gerard keeps grinning, big and bright, keeps going up to his toes and down again, in 3/4 time, against the heavy beat of the rain on the shingles.

Frank pushes inside, as Gee steals his cigarette. And Frank just _wants_.


End file.
